ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderbirds Are Go!: Escape from StarTopia
'''Thunderbirds Are Go!: Escape from StarTopia '''is a 2018 film New Zealand-British science-fiction television programme produced by ITV Studios and Pukeko Pictures that is based on remake/revival Thunderbirds Are Go! television series. Plot Space Monitor John Tracy, uses his communicators to discover a fabled island named Startopia, the same island from his mother's stories. During his journey, John meets his mother's side of the family and Genis, a keeper who guides him in his quest to become a master Starfinder and a Rooder, people gifted with supernatural powers.Together with the entire Tracy clan, they discover more in this action-packed island, encountering enormous bad guys and impossible odds all the while, trying to escape the island. Along the way, John fulfills the ancient quest of his mother and discovers the one thing he always sought: himself. Cast * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as John Tracy * Rasmus Hardiker as Scott Tracy and Alan Tracy * David Menkin as Virgil Tracy and Gordon Tracy * Angel Coulby as Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano * Kayvan Novak as Brains * Rosamund Pike as Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward * David Graham as Aloysius Parker * Sandra Dickinson as Grandma Tracy * Adjoa Andoh as Colonel Casey * Kayvan Novak as Various Male Characters * Teresa Gallagher as Various Female Characters and EOS, Aurora, Jim's wife * Christopher Meloni as Jeff Tracy * Peter Dyneley as Countdown Voice (archive recording) * Sophia Myles as Lucille (Lucy) Tracy, is the deceased wife of Jeff Tracy and mother of the five Tracy brothers Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan, before her death, she was a Starfinder and a Rooder who absorb energy from Stars and use it to fuel special abilities such as telekinesis,telepathy, mental control, astral projection, energy balls or blasts, electric rays and technokinesis. * J. K. Simmons as Genis, is a keeper of the ancient stories of StarTopia and becomes an ally/friend to John and help him control his powers. * Greg Cipes as Rand, is an fruit merchant native to StarTopia and the son of Jim and Aurora as well as the cousin of the Tracy brothers. * Dexter Darden as Hill, Rand's best * Carlos Alazraqui as Jim is an fruit merchant from StarTopia. He is the brother of Lucy and uncle of the Tracy brothers. * Susan Silo as Miranda, is an resident from StarTopia, where her family owns a small fruit stand. She is the mother of Lucy and Wilson, mother-in-law of Jeff Tracy, as well as the second grandmother of Soctt, John, Virgil, Gordon, Alan and Rand. * Patton Oswalt as Braulio, is a diminutive monk and an inventor, as well as Genis's best friend who doubts that John is the one who can saved the future of StarTopia. * Helen Mirren as Estupro, is the leader of StarTopia as well as the leader of the Zombites, she is a powerful Rooder and who want John for the "Ritual of Engagement" so she can become a powerful entity. * Paul Dobson as Sledgehammer, is a Subordinate Zombite and Estupro's second in command, he is a strong but intelligent Warrior who is determined to capture John. * Trevor Devall as Chopper, is a dim-witted Subordinate Zombite who more interest in killing and capture John. Trivia * John Tracy will not have a love interest in the film. * The film was named Thunderbirds Are Go: Escape from Mars. * The Tracy Brothers's mother, Lucy Tracy will appear in flashbacks. Category:Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Sequel Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Science fiction Category:2018 Category:Thunderbirds Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films